Aufenthalt für immer
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: He didn't want to feel this way, he wasn't sure about many thing now, only one thing was clear... she would come with him... and stay. Forever. dedicated to nami86's pictures


It had been a while since she had been stuck in this crap hole. Her team had been scouting the areas where Orochimaru had been hiding in the past years, last time her team was with her and she was not afraid of anything. This time, she was alone.

Kunai up in the air and her flashlight on, she walked in, her senses even more alarmed that usual. Bugs crawled up and down the detailed walls. She looked and her eyes narrowed at the many halls the underground hiding had. She had been here once, and she tried hard to forget it.

As she walked, she noticed that it seemed clean, **too** clean to be unoccupied. Her eyes widened when she realized just how foolish she had been, she turned to start running as fast as she could, she had to get out of her before he appeared and so far she had no time to waste. It was too late.

She now faced a pair of glowing, red eyes. Sharingan, which could only mean… "Sa… Sasuke." And that's when it all went to hell. She punched him, or at least tried, his speed was incredible, even faster than… **last** time.

She took the chance and ran straight o the exit. She couldn't do this again, she needed to escape.

_--Flashback--_

_She was running through the halls, she absolutely loathed insects, but it came with the job. She had injured her right side when she ran and it was bleeding slightly, she opened her blouse to heal the minor injury._

_She needed to be at her best in case she found any Sound Nin, her team was scouting the area, and so far she was alone in the 10 mile perimeter._

_As she healed herself, she noticed a sudden chakra flare, a strong one. She completely forgot about her open shirt, she had to get out of here. _

_She turned around just to be smashed against the wall, her head banged against the concrete and she bit her lip to not let out the pained whimper._

_She opened her eyes to face… "Sasuke?". His Sharingan wasn't activated, but it seemed as if he wanted it. She struggled against the grip on her arms. "Let go of me!" and she punched his gut, he didn't let go but it was enough, she took the chance and pulled away with her brute force. _

_She ran, but couldn't go very far. He had her pinned between him and the wall. He hissed and she looked away, she still had feeling for him, which she knew. But she would hurt him if she needed to. _

_He looked at her with such intensity, it made her blush, this was not good. It was then when she noticed just at what he was staring at, her chest, more specifically, her chest bindings._

_If she had been blushing before, now her face was tomato-red. He then looked at her whole body, his Sharingan already activated and that smirk she loved and hated on his face. She sucked in breath as his hand went higher than it should have been; it was slowly nearing her breast sides._

"_Sasuke, let me go. My team is now looking for me and they won't like it whe-"she immediately gasped as his hand squeezed her breasts. "You changed." He whispered and then frowned. She was biting her lip and when he saw her, he smiled? Or something creepily alike._

"_Please… please just let me… ahh... gooooo! Sasuke…-kun, let… me go." She gasped and he suddenly kissed her. Hard and possessively. He groaned and his lips grazed her ear, she tried to turn but his hand immobilized her head. "Dammit Sakura, you changed too much." He hissed and pulled her up._

_All she could do was put her legs around his hips to balance herself, he put his hand on her lower hip, right on top of her coxis and pushed her towards him, making her feel all of his body by the sudden closeness._

_--end of flashback—_

She got distracted for a second, and he took her against the wall. He pushed her up and smirked against her panting form. "What… are you doing here, little blossom?" he whispered hotly in her ear. She shuddered.

"Let go, Sasuke!" she tried kicking him and scratching his arms too. He anticipated that. He grabbed her two wrists with one hand and her legs were placed between his firm thighs. She felt light headed.

This was Sasuke, he was going to make her his again, the possessive bastard wouldn't let this chance pass. "Sakura, did…you come to relive our memories?" he asked with a velvety voice and she smiled. "No, Sasuke. Sai does that for me." She watched him as his anger grew, she was getting to him, and she knew that he knew it.

"So, let me go." She tried again. He smirked and looked at her like she was his food. She had the feeling she wouldn't be leaving for a few hours. "I bet he doesn't make you beg like I will." And she knew she was doomed.

---

What could she do? It was wrong, but he made her feel this way. All she could hope was she wouldn't breakdown. And so she fell.

His lips were so close and yet he wasn't kissing her, but he grinded against her body and she shuddered. **Screw the mission**she thought.

She pulled Sasuke towards her and kissed him hard, her hands tangling in his dark locks. She moaned against his lips and she could feel him smirking, but he wasn't kissing her back. She huffed and then smiled. She grinded against him and he hissed.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun… do you want me to beg?" she asked innocently and those green orbs made him shudder. "You won't have to, Sakura" and he kissed her passionately.

She was drowning in anticipation, last time, Sasuke's stamina was great, she now knew that in these 2 years he had improved greatly. She was carried to his bedroom, and dropped on the bed. She gave an irritated huff and he approached her as if he was the hunter and her, his prey.

As he crawled over her, she looked at him through heavy eye lids. He was restraining himself for her, because even though he had taken her innocence years ago and she was no longer a virgin, he didn't want to hurt her… unless she wanted him to. **Sex was so confusing**, he concluded. But she was the only one that he would want to take over and over again. His sex life wasn't very experienced.

Truth was, it had only been Sakura and a couple women on his drunken nights. He had woken up to some woman cuddling; he decided he'd rather have Orochimaru-pervert have his body than some stranger next to him in bed, specially **cuddling**.

That's why he liked how Sakura knew him; she just fell asleep next to him, close but not cuddling. He knew it killed her inside, but as long as she was there, even if it was just a while.

---

She was cold, she tried to get the covers of her bed, but noticed none. She opened one eye, still tired and now freezing. She was naked?! Oh hell, she remembered. She opened her eyes wide and looked around. It was obviously Sasuke's room. And he was sleeping next to her, she narrowed her eyes, why did **he** have a sheet?

She scolded herself. It's no time to think about that, she needed to get out of here, she started putting one leg out the bed and as she lifted herself from the bed a strong arm grabbed her waist. She was pulled back to bed, and as she tried to move, the spot between her legs ached. Sasuke had been rough.

Sasuke was holding her back, and she turned to give him a harsh look. "Let go, Sasuke". She had had enough, it was time for her to leave, he shouldn't had done this to her.

He didn't let go of her and instead, his grip tightened. He didn't know why, but the moment he realized she was leaving, he panicked. He did what he could to stop her.

Just the mere idea of her leaving him, it made his chest ache. He pulled back into bed and made her look at him. If he knew anything of her, it was she hated being thought of as weak.

"Sleep." He ordered, and she glared, "My team will worry". It was a lie, but there was nothing else she could lose, Sasuke knew she was alone. Yet he followed on with her little game, "If you go to them, they'll think of you as weak. Tired from a simple scouting mission." He said it with the same flat voice as always.

She sighed and lied down again, back facing him. She had scooted herself to the edge of the bed, Sasuke groaned and pulled her to his chest. Her eyes widened, what was he doing?!

She didn't care anymore. She needed her sleep and he was providing it, so why waste time? She fell asleep not much later. He was watching her sleep, he gently **(and as carefully as he could)** moved her so she could face him, and her face was illuminated by the light coming in by the windows. He no longer knew if it was daylight or moonlight, he didn't care, nor did he **want** to know.

Because if it was daylight it meant she was leaving soon. And he didn't, no, he couldn't face it. Not yet. She, for some reason, was important to him. And he'd rather be blind than letting her go again.

Last time, he was **(as close as he could be to)** depressed, and it lasted for a few months, until it gradually became bearable. He needed to kill Itachi but the question was… would she wait for him? He was now confused about the answer, at first, the obvious answer was yes, now, when she gave him her back, he felt her hesitate.

He wasn't sure of his feelings or of his desire to return to Konoha, but if there was something he was sure of, it was…. She would come with him, this time, he would take her with him.

He looked at her once more, she had lied to him, saying she needed to go back to her teammates, he remembered last time that happened.

_--Flashback--_

_She ran, only a few hours ago she had been doing the same, and she had slept with Sasuke. She could now feel her teammate's chakra signatures. She sighed in relief. _

_Sasuke had kept her panties, and she was now very uncomfortable without them, she also felt… Sasuke's chakra signature, following her?! She ran faster, the pain in between her thighs was great, but she didn't know what he wanted, and so she tried to escape._

_She forgot about Sasuke the minute she saw her teammates. She ran to them and enveloped Naruto in a big bear hug. Giving all of them big, teary smiles._

_Sasuke watched from above, he remembered Sakura always complaining about the dobe, always rejecting his proposal and date offers, and yet there she was, hugging him and smiling to him, with the smile she usually gave him._

_He had to control himself to not grab her and run, run far away from them, to the comfort of their room. When had it become their room? He didn't know, but he liked the sound of it._

_He closed his eyes, he smirked. He still had her panties in his pocket, and he had the childish urge to jump down there and show them the black lacy panties in his left pocket. Maybe that would shock some sense into her._

_For now, he just had to leave. He would see her again, and even better. He would make her pay._

_--End of flashback-- _

He decided he didn't want her to hug Naruto, or any man by the matter, like that again.

The decision was made, she would come with him. And she would **enjoy** it, thoroughly. He was to make sure of it.

"Sakura Haruno, you're now **mine**."

I hope you liked it, dedicated to images from ~nami86 in DA. Reviews and Comments are ALWAYS appreciated.

Hope you like it!

WobblywallyIsInLove… (:


End file.
